Core 1: Analytical and Pharmacokinetics Core PI: William Zamboni, Pharm. D., Ph.D. William Zamboni is an Associate Professor in the Eshelman School of Pharmacy. He is the Director of GLP Analytical Facility, Center for Experimental Therapeufics and the Director of the Translational Oncology and Nanoparticle Drug Development Inifiafive (T0ND2I) Lab at UNC. He has been involved in translational studies of anticancer agents for several years. His research interests focus on the application of pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamic, and pharmacogenetic principles in the optimizafion of the chemotherapeufic treatment of cancer. He is also developing nanosomal and nanoparticle anticancer agents and evaluating the relafionship between the disposition of these agents and the reticuloendothelial system. As part of these studies, he has used microdialysis to evaluate the tumor extracellular fluid disposition of anticancer agents and factors affecting the delivery and removal of anticancer agents. He has also developed methods and technologies to differentiate between the inactive-encapsulate and active-release forms of the drugs and are evaluafing potential phenotypic probes from the pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic disposition of nanosomal and nanoparticles. The clinical relevance of studies is underscored by the need to treat solid tumors with anticancer agents that have a high tumor delivery of liposomal and nanoparticle agents, and generate administration schedules to enhance selective tumor uptake.